


Like i already know you

by LesbianToko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But it's there, CelesJunko is very minor, F/F, Junko has a crush, Slow Burn, i guess, ill add more tags later, she deals with it by bitching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianToko/pseuds/LesbianToko
Summary: In which Toko writes a fanfic and, even though she doesn't like it, she finds someone who loves it.aka me using a cliche trope to write non despair Tokomaru.This fic is mirrored in Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/story/254397196-like-i-already-know-you
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Give it a shot

Honestly it was all the dumb swimmer's fault.  
Toko was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap, thinking about just what the hell she was going to write. She didn't even know why she agreed, it definitely wasn't her overwhelming want to leave her comfort zone. She scoffed, it probably was because the classmate insisted so much and she just wanted her to be quiet.

Or she got distracted by her boobs, who knows.  
She could just not do it, but she never thought of working with already established content, it had some potential to be a good exercise. She pondered, well, a good while ago she read one of those teen epic books, and it had an awful ending, maybe she could rewrite it and at least mock the medium a little. And so she went to the kitchen, making the effort to avoid passing through one of her mothers, made herself some tea, and got to work.

As to be expected of the ultimate writing prodigy, in a short span of time, there it was, an alternative version of the book's finale covering every flaw, plot hole and thematic inconsistencies, that was... a complete waste of her time, that really wasn't for her. She groaned and posted the story anyway, at least Aoi would shut up about it.

And also it was a warm up, she got up from her bed and sat on her writing desk to actually write something decent, she always preferred paper over writing digitally. Toko tossed one of Jack's scissors that was on the desk and got to drafting some ideas, letting herself get immersed in her work.  
She only noticed that some hours passed because her phone vibrating shook her out of her trance. The girl reached for it, and it actually had more notifications, which was uncommon. She frowned, going through them, and surely there was Aoi's comment on it, very excited about Toko taking her advice, the writer rolled her eyes, but answered nicely. There was someone else's comment though, that didn't seem to be from one of her classmates.

 _"ShoujoToast: wow!! what a twist! this is so much better than the original, and i really like this book, we were so robbed ;o;"_  
Toko snorted, the person sounded so naive, it was almost cute. She dismissed the notification and got ready to bed, even if it was silly, getting compliments on her writing always made her feel a bit less like garbage. The phone buzzed once more as she got to bed, it was a direct message, from the same person who commented on her story.  
 _"ShoujoToast: Hey!! Sorry to disturb, but i've never read such a good story here! Do you plan on writing more? Could you possibly share some tips? (〃▽〃)"_

The way they wrote could give Toko a migraine, was this person mocking her? Was it some kind of prank? Nobody is nice like that.  
 _"TiredWriter0: Are you being serious?_  
 _ShoujoToast: of course! i loved your writing so much, i wanna write fanfic well like you ٩(◦'꒳'◦)۶"_ The ultimate cringed, but the person didn't seem to have bad intentions. She sighed, she surely was being way too nice today.  
Toko gave the user some advice, at least the best she could, her writing mostly came from her need to express her repressed feelings, and it only became so good because she was literally never satisfied.

 _"ShoujoToast: Tysm!!_  
 _TiredWriter0: It's okay, i hope these weren't too awful._  
 _TiredWriter0: At least i wasn't useless._  
 _ShoujoToast: waa, of course not!!_  
 _ShoujoToast: you are so nice and talented, you should be proud!"_  
Proud huh? She wouldn't admit it, but that actually made her happy.  
Toko spend some more time talking to Shoujo, as she started to call her, learned she was a girl, an inspiring mangaka, and seemed to really want to stand out. The writer didn't say much about herself, still not trusting the stranger, but she did like the indirect company.  
Maybe writing a stupid fanfic wasn't all that bad.


	2. Out of her world

All Toko knew was negative attention, ever since she was born, people didn't simply like her or were nice, from her parents, to classmates or past crushes, she was always just the weirdo, the useless waste of space. So she eventually stopped falling for it when people were acting all nice with her, she knew what was coming, she wasn't going to just sit and wait for the humiliation, so she was the first to do it, to draw people away from her. Which, then made her feel worse, she would never allow herself to get close to people, and even though she always said the opposite, she knew Byakuya would never be with her, but at least she had something to dream about.

And that was the same for her very, very chatty classmates, she didn't hate them, not at all, but she did act like it, her rudeness eventually got them to leave her be and stay alone, she was lucky her class didn't have overly friendly people like some other classes. Well, at least it was true for most of them.  
"Toko! I read your fic, it was so good! I'm gonna show to all my friends." Aoi stood in front of her desk, and with her, Aoi's big shadow, Sakura.  
The writer frowned. "D-don't you dare relate my name to that crap."

"But you wrote it and it's very good!"

"It's true, Aoi showed it to me, and it was very well made." The white haired girl agreed.  
Toko blushed, "i-i only did it so you would shut up about it!" She groaned. "But t-thanks, i guess." 

The other two glanced at each other, already used to their complicated friend. They smiled at her and left to be with the other students.  
Now alone, Toko, traded some messages with Shoujo, just simple things, like her complaining about waking up early, or excited about some new manga issue. 

_"You should try it, it's such a gooood manga"_

_"pfft you can give it to me in my deathbed."_

_"that's awful haha"_

The ultimate rolled her eyes, she was so simple, but she found some comfort in it, among abusive parents and extravagant ultimates, it was actually... nice having someone normal to talk to, someone to talk to, she didn't feel so shy behind a phone screen, so she was enjoying this more than she was willing to admit. 

And speaking of the extravagant pests.  
"Oh so you think you're so much better than me!" 

Toko sighed, exasperated, and turned to the scene unfolding. Junko was standing in front of Celeste's desk and slammed her hand on top of it, the latter had her hand over her chest, faking shock.   
"I 'think'? Oh, sweetheart, i am."  
"I'm Junko fuckin' Enoshima, the ultimate fashionista, you wish you could!"  
"Oh." The gambler giggled. "But why would i? Your personality is just like your style, lacking." She smiled, sickly sweet. The other students cheered, some very loudly, and some silently. Mukuro facepalmed sitting in her desk behind her sister's, as if she wished she didn't know her.

"Say that again, doll face!" Junko roared, her cheeks were red, and she bent forward, approaching her face from the other girl's menacingly. Celeste didn't back off, their noses touched.  
Toko groaned and stood up to leave, they were so noisy. She left the class of agitated students behind to leave the building and stay on the external area.   
She noticed though that someone else was soon behind her.  
"Hey, Toko."  
"Naegi? Didn't want to stay and watch the divas make out?" A malicious smile creeped across her face.   
He snickered shyly, "not really, but that's not why i left."  
The girl wasn't interest enough to ask why, until they arrived in the main hall and she saw someone she didn't know standing there.

She didn't look like an ultimate, much on the contrary, she looked as normal as she could be. There was something about this girl, Toko couldn't put her finger on it, that made her stop on her tracks and swallow, she was, admittedly, cute... What?  
The girl beamed when she noticed Makoto, "big brother!" They both hugged. She was still staring at her, like a creep. The boy turned to his classmate, "oh, you haven't met yet, right?" Her attention turned to Toko too.  
"Toko, this is my little sister, Komaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet! Well, personally.  
> I do love writing the other students, so expect more of them!


	3. They say that misery loves company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst in this one, just a heads up!

"Pleased to meet you!" Komaru smiled.  
She did look like Makoto, but the pale green eyes looked better on that gentle, pretty face than on his. What was she thinking? She looked stupid just like egg boy! 

Toko noticed she was staring. "A-ah, hi, Omaru."

"Komaru!"  
"Sure."  
The girl tilted her head. Makoto looked from one to the other a bit puzzled.  
"Well?"  
"W-what?"  
Komaru giggled. Toko blushed. Stupid. "What is your name?"  
"D-don't know why you wanna know s-so much, since you'll forget it, b-but i'm Toko, Toko Fukawa." She averted her gaze, frowning.

The other beamed in return, which kind of startled the writer. "You're the ultimate writer, right? That's so cool! I've recently got into writing!"  
"T-thank you?"

"Makoto has such cool friends!" She smiled at her brother, who mirrored it.  
"Well," the boy spoke this time, "we have to get going right now, but i'll see you back in class, right?"  
Toko groaned, "maybe."  
The siblings turned, and Komaru waved her goodbye, that she responded less enthusiastically, but a weird little spark remained in her heart.

\--

The small event replayed in her head as Toko walked back home, she probably wouldn't see Makoto's sister anymore, but, it was always kind of nice to be recognized like that, her talents seemed to have been weirdly appreciated those days. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked the attention, too bad it was over, but it did make her less bummed, a little.  
But, of course, she never fell for it. Luckily she never fell for it. 

"What are you so smiley about?" The girl didn't notice she was smiling, but it vanished.

"I-i'm not." Her mother scoffed. There was only one of them, they generally didn't stay in the same rooms, or left the house, partially sharing the responsibility of raising their daughter, while her father was gone for most of the time. Weirdly, she looked like both of women, this one, Saeki, had her same purple hair, and the other, Kaya, had her silvery lilac eyes.

"Look at you, getting happy at the slightest hint of attention, it's so pitiful."  
"Y-you don't know what happened." Toko tried to be fast as she got something to eat and made tea, she didn't usually eat much.  
"Oh, so you're saying you got a gift? Or a date? Or at the very least made an actual friend?" The girl remained silent. "Of course not, nobody would like a horrible girl like you, only we were capable to tolerate you."  
Her daughter trembled, but still managed to take her tea cup and a toast on her way to her room, not answering her, both because she learned better than to talk back to her mothers, and because she knew it was true.  
Toko entered her bedroom and put her food on the table, not wanting to eat anymore. She closed the door behind her and fell to the floor, crying as quietly as she could, so she would not be heard.  
She hated this, she didn't ask to be born, it was their fault she was like that, it was their fault she hated herself, it-  
The girl jumped when her phone buzzed. She shook her head and slapped her face ' _you pathetic crybaby_.'  
Toko reached for her phone, and opened the notification:  
" _ShoujoToast: hey!! is eveything ok? you stopped messaging"_  
The ultimate sighed, now she made the poor girl worry.  
_"TiredWriter0: yeah, i'm sorry"_ she tought a bit on how much to reveal _, "i just had some problems in my house."_  
_"ShoujoToast: oh, did you fight with your parents?_  
_TiredWriter0: yeah, kind of_  
_ShoujoToast: im very sorry about that :cc if you want to talk about it i'm here!"_  
She didn't, but this was probably the first time someone told her that. Toko dismissed it, and the other still made herself available if she needed.  
In fact, Toko was scared of trusting this person, she never seemed to do anything bad, but still she still didn't feel good about it, she knew the moment she decided to open up, this person would betray her, like always.  
The ultimate sighed, plopping onto her bed and curling up under the covers, her mother's words replaying in her head. She would never have friends, or, much less, be loved, it was what she deserved, the thought haunted her.


	4. The girl who works on the coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this was gonna become a coffee shop AU too huh, guess i merged my favorite ones  
> Also i discovered it was TokoMaru week, i haven't touched Tumblr in years, so uh happy that i guess!
> 
> Just a note, i've got this story mostly all planned out, so i'll keep writing it and try to keep a schedule.

Going to school next morning felt draining, but it was better than staying in the house. Toko barely ate the day before, so she felt very tired.

Ignoring the normally noisy classmates, she sat on her desk and started writing, letting out her angst, the paper soon had dozens of lines, corrections and frustrated scribbles. The only thing that stopped her work was the arrival of a certain blond boy.  
“Oh, good morning master Byakuya!” Toko pepped up, just to be ignored with a grunt, the girl winced and looked back at her notebook as Byakuya gave his classmates short greetings and sat down. She tried not to think about it, and, as always, just made an excuse for his lack of interest, like he didn’t hear it or something similar.

The hours passed uneventfully, either that or she ignored everything that happened, most chatter was about Junko and Celeste’s little scene the day before, it seemed the fashionista pounced her classmate, straddling her and Sakura separated them before something happened. The two now were sharing glances quite a lot, Toko didn’t know much why, it was annoying. _The things some people do to get someone’s attention._ She thought, as if she had the right to do so.

Some of the classmates did steal some looks at the writer, but no one was really brave enough to talk to her. It was fine, she was fine by herself, she always was, Toko sighed, barely noticing the bell ringing its weird, familiar tune. She felt a light pat on her head and when she looked back, she saw Aoi waving her goodbye. The writer packed her stuff and left the classroom.  
She didn’t want to go to her house, if she could, she never would, but living in the Academy’s dorms seemed worst, surrounded by people, judging her, that could pick at her at literally any moment? She preferred the occasional awful anxiety inducing with one of her mothers. Maybe.

She kept on walking, considering her option, and something caught her eyes, a small café, she had never seen it, so it probably was new, and seemed really welcoming. Toko shrugged, it was her only option, and it looked very quiet.

She entered the shop, picking a more recluse table and took out her notebook again. The writer bit the end of her pencil, thinking, she was stuck with her current story, she didn’t like how the protagonist was coming out, she seemed too similar to her previous personas.

“Good evening! May I help you?”

That voice sounded familiar. Toko turned to it and the person recognized her first.

“Toko! Hello! Do you remember me?”

The ultimate was taken aback by the enthusiasm for a bit.

“O-of course, we met just-t yesterday,” her annoyed tone didn’t prevent the younger girl from smiling bright. “I-it's Omaru, right?”

“Komaru!”

“Yeah, that. Anyway, what are you doing here? W-were you f-following me?!” Toko backed away, suddenly alarmed.

Komaru tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

“No! I work here, actually.” She smiled sheepishly.

The writer only then stopped to notice the girl’s uniform, mostly black, with a white apron, it was distracting, she blushed. “Oh.”

“Well, what about you?” She leaned to Toko's drafts. “Oh my, am i witnessing the ultimate writer working on her craft live?”

Said writer was getting even redder, “I was trying to, before being interrupted!” She retorted.

“Oops, sorry.” Komaru smiled awkwardly and stood. “Do you want something though?”

“Peace.” Toko growled, “and a grey tea.”

The other girl seemed unfazed by her attitude, and wrote down her order. “Okay! Just a minute.”

The writer observed as she left, her skirt fluttering behind her. She sighed, and looked back to her writing. Weirdly enough, new inspiration came to her, and she started rewriting the scene she was working on, the heroine seemed to be starting to shape up. She frowned, deep in concentration.

“Wow, that’s very intense.”  
Toko jumped, and tried to hide her pages, but the girl by her side was looking directly at her.

“H-how long have you been s-standing there, you creep?!”

“I-it’s not like that! It’s just, you were so concentrated, I didn’t want to disturb you!”  
“And so you disturbed me anyway?”  
Komaru scratched the back of her head, “I guess…”. Toko shot her an irritated glare and she gave an embarrassed giggle, handling her the tea.

The writer begrudgingly accepted it. “Y-you weirdo.”

“I’m not!” But the ultimate just ignored her, so Komaru turned to leave, not without muttering a small “I could say the same about you though...”  
The other girl heard that, “WHAT?”   
But she was already gone. Toko huffed and went once again back to writing, and it felt lighter, more fluid. The writer was surprised on how much better she was compared to before she got there.  
She looked around, seeking her previous annoyance, she was waiting another table. _Could it be? -No, of course not, how would that stupid average school girl inspire her?_ She let out a small ‘humph’. Toko didn’t notice it was already so late, so she picked up her things to leave.

“Oh, bye Toko!” She heard Komaru as she was leaving.

“U-uh, bye.” She hurried herself to the door and made her way home.

\--

_“ShoujoToast: hey !! how was your day?_

_TiredWriter0: Well, better than yesterday at least, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
ShoujoToast: aww nothing? didn’t you see some nice bird or flower?_

_TiredWriter0: I don’t go around looking at birds and flowers!_

_ShoujoToast: you should! They are nice_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_

_TiredWriter0: You’re insufferable._

_TiredWriter0: Well, I guess I did meet a nice girl._

_ShoujoToast: oooh you fancy girls?_ _(¬_ _‿_ _¬ )_

_TiredWriter0: That’s not what I meant!!!  
ShoujoToast: are you crushing on her?? (_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕_ _)_ _♡_

_TiredWriter0: IM NOT  
ShoujoToast: you totally are!!!   
TiredWriter0: I’m leaving you on read.  
ShoujoToast: nooo writer sama _ _｡･ﾟﾟ_ _*( >д<)*_ _ﾟﾟ･｡”_

Toko slammed her head on her pillow, blushing and frustrated.


End file.
